FIGHT
by Kizhuo
Summary: Ff gaje yang mengisahkan 7 pemuda yang mengejar cinta "Dewi Bulan" Dari Fakultas sastra aka kuroko tetsuya. . Apa mereka akan berhasil ? ataukah menangis diakhirnya? Oneshoot. #Hareem Kuroo


FIGHT

Discalimer: Semua karakter yang saya pakai dalam ff ini murni milik pengarang aslinya/mangakanya

Ceritanya asli ide saya

Warning: BL, Typo, Gaje, Alur Gak Nyambung, Alur Kecepetan, OOC, AU

"gak suka boleh gak baca/no flame saya sudah memperingati di atas"

.

.

.

Sering diabaikan karena hawa keberadaannya yang tipis bagi tetsuya bukan masalah, toh dia sudah terbiasa, lagi pula dia lebih suka tidak begitu mencolok, hidup tenang tanpa harus terganggu dengan orang-orang disekelilingnya.

Namun kini semuanya berubah, hawa keberadaannya seakan bertambah sehingga membuat di dinotice dengan mudahnya, tepat setelah ia mengikuti kegiatan tahunan di kampusnya, sebenarnya bukan mengikuti tapi dipaksa ikut.

Mahasiswa tingkat awal sepertinya bisa apa kalau senpai-senpai di jurusannya sudah bertitah. Ancaman tidak akan mendapat bantuan saat butuh sesuatu ketika perkuliahan nanti membuat tetsuya mengiyakan, merelakan dirinya didandani seperti perempuan.

Wajahnya yang imut lebih menjurus ke cantik, kulit putih mulus tanpa cacat, layaknya porselen dengan kualitas terbaik, kemudian ekspresi wajah innocent yang membuatnya terlihat kawai sukses menarik perhatian dan resmilah tersemat predikat dewi bulannya fakultas sastra kini disandangnya.

Tetsuya benar-benar menyumpahi para senpainya yang begitu tega mendandaninya dengan yukatta perempuan, bodoh amat dia dikatakan kouhai kurang ajar, toh mereka terlebih dulu yang tega menumbalkannya di acara tahunan yang tetsuya bersumpah tidak akan ikut serta lagi.

Beberapa orang yang penasaran dengan sosok dewi bulan fakultas sastra itu mencoba mencari tahu dan beberapa diantaranya kini mengejar-ngejar tetsuya, berusaha mendapatkan si kawaii biru muda itu untuk dijadikan kekasihnya.

Ada mahasiswa akhir dari fakultas teknik, Nijimura Shuozo yang tekun setiap seminggu mengiriminya bunga. Mahasiswa 2 tingkat di atasnya dari fakultas yang sama dengan shuzo, mayuzumi cihiro yang setiap hari member coklat.

Yang seangkatan dengannya, kise ryouta, model berisik yang selalu mercokinya, aomine daiki kapten klub basket super mesum di kampusnya, murasakibara atsusi yang setiap hari memberi pocky rasa vanilla, midorima shintarou, si tsundere fakultas kedokteran yang hobi bawa benda-benda aneh.

Ah kalau di list masih banyak lagi namun yang paling intens dan terang-terangan ya sekelompok pelangi itu ditambah si abu yang dikatakan punya masa depan suram plus mahasiswa veteran yang punya bibir seksi. Dan kini muncul satu lagi, bukan orang baru. Tetsuya sudah kenal, sangat kenal malah. mantan kekasihnya, si kaisar absolute Akashi Seijurou.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"haloo, calon ukeku di masa depan" tetsuya menengok dari balik pintu lokernya, tangannya masih sibuk memasukkan beberapa surat penggemar yang rutin didapatkannya ke dalam sebuah kantong plastik yang memang sudah ia siapakan seperti biasanya.

"Nijimura Senpai" ucapnya pelan sambil mengerjap sesekali, dan lihatlah wajah innocent itu membuat semburat merah muncul di pipi Nijimura.

"mau jalan denganku sepulang kuliah?" dengan kurang ajarnya si bibir seksi itu memeluk lelaki pendek itu dari belakang, lengannya memerangkap leher tetsuya yang masih sibuk membersihkan lokernya, seakan terbiasa tetsuya membiarkan.

"apa senpai tidak ada bimbingan?" crack, tiba-tiba Nijimura ingat kalau dia ada bimbingan dengan hyuga sensei yang terkenal killer dan sulit dihadapi dan what the hell, janji itu 10 menit lagi.

"aku pergi dulu my future uke, kau perhatian sekali ya" surai biru diacak kasar membuat rambut tetsuya berantakan dan Nijimura pun menghilang secepat kilat.

"huftttt" tetsuya mengehembuskan nafas, lega.

"kurokocchiiiiiiiiiiii…" suara melengking sukses menusuk telinga. Tetsuya menatap malas ke arah suara tersebut dan kurang dari lima menit. "buggggggggghhhh" sebuah pelukan menghantam tubuh kecilnya.

"hwaaaa, kurokocchii kawaii seperti biasanya ssu" pelukan itu semakin kuat, lagi-lagi Tetsuya pasrah seakan sudah tebiasa.

"bughhh" sesuatu yang keras menghantam kepala model tampan itu sampai-sampai membuat kepalanya terdorong ke depan.

"aduhhh sakit ssu" pekiknya sambil mengusap kepala bagian belakangnya.

"jauhi tetsuku bodoh" ucap lelaki berkulit eksotis yang barusan melempar bola basket tepat ke kepala kise.

"aominiecchi gak sportif ssu, mainnya keras. Kalau aku pingsan lalu gegar otak gimana ssu" protes kise sambil menunjuk-nujuk lelaki bernama aomine daiki.

"lebih bagus kau langsung mati, lumayan saingan berkurang satu" aomine mengorek kupingnya malas.

"aku tidak akan mati hanya karena kena bola seperti tau ssu" kise tak ingin kalah terlalu awal, bisa jelek imagenya kalau merengek seperti biasanya, apalagi di depan calon pujaan hati yang menatap datar pertengkaran duo kuning-raven itu.

"kalau begitu biar kucoba sekali lagi, siapa tahu kali ini kau langsung mati" aomine mengambil bola basketnya dan berniat melempar kembali kepala kise. Kise yang punya refleks tak kalah cepat dengan aomine pun melarikan diri dan aksi kejar-kejaran pun terjadi.

Tetsuya melanjutkan langkah ke gedung fakultasnya setelah dua kali dicegat oleh para penganggu, langkah kakinya pendek, tidak terburu-buru. Dia tidak punya jadwal kuliah hari ini tapi ada pertemua dengan club sastra.

Dari arah berlawanan, lelaki tinggi bersurai hijau dengan temannya yang lebih tinggi bersurai ungu berjalan menuju arah tetsuya.

"kurochin" panggil lelaki bersurai ungu itu malas, tangannya memegang sekantong penuh plastic besar berisi berbagai macam cemilan.

"murasakibara kun, midorima kun selamat pagi" sapa kuroko sopan sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"pagi kuroko/kurochin" jawab dua orang itu bersamaan.

Murasakibara memasukkan tangnnya ke dalam kantong plastic, mencari-cari sesuatu, mengaduk-ngaduk snacknya, tangan itu kembali keluar saat menemukan apa yang ia cari.

"ini untuk kurochin" sebungkus pocky rasa vanilla disodorkan, mata kuroko berbinar senang, meski tidak pertama kali mendapat cemilan rasa vanilla itu tetap saja reaskinya selalu bling-bling membuat kekawaiiannya meningkat.

Melihat pemnadangan di depannya, murasakibara melongo, kantong palstik yang dipegangnya terjatuh membuat snacknya berhamburan keluar. Lain dengan midorima, lensa kacamatanya tiba-tiba retak, lalu warna merah menjalar di pipnya.

"biar kubantu" refleks tetsuya membantu murasakibara mengumpulkan kembali snack chinnya.

"ini untukmu" shintarou menyodorkan boneka lumba-lumba super besar berwarna biru muda yang dari tadi ia bawa. " itu lucky itemmu hari ini nodayo" midorima menaikkan frame kacamatanya.

"terimakasih midorima kun" senyum tetsuya tulus sama sekali tidak dibuat-buat dan crack, gagang kacamata midorima tiba-tiba patah.

.

.

.

Jam 5 sore, semua kegiatan tetsuya di kampus akhirnya selesai. Ia membereskan barang-barangnnya secepat mungkin.

"kuroko, hari ini kira-kira kau akan pulang dengan siapa?" Tanya kogenai, salah satu senpainya di club sastra.

"hmm, mungkin sendiri senpai" jawab tetsuya sambil terus memasukkan beberapa kertas ke dalam tas selempangnya.

"kemana perginya pelangi squad yang mengejar-ngejarmu itu, biasanya jam segini mereka sudah mengantri bahkan menerobos masuk ke ruang club" kogenai melihat kanan kiri, mencari-cari sosok yang disebut-sebutnya itu.

Tetsuya hanya mengidikkan bahunya, ia tidak terlalu peduli.

"kuroko aku duluan ya, jangan lupa kunci pintunya" ucap senpainya itu yang sudah selesai membereskan barangnya.

"hai" jawab kuroko yang hampir selesai dengan barang-barangnya.

Tetsuya berdiri, satu tangannya memeluk boneka lumba-lumba super besar yang diberikan midorima tadi pagi, ia sedikit kesulitan memegang boneka yang besarnya hampir menyamai tubuhnya.

Lagi, tetsuya tak ingin terburu-buru, langkah kakinya pelan, menyusuri koridor panjang di gedung fakultas sastra. Pandangannya fokus ke depan.

"bughhh" entah berapa kali ia tertabrak kali ini tubuhnya terjatuh menyentuk dinginnya lantai fakultas.

"maafkan aku" lengan putih panjang terulur, mata tetsuya mengerjap-ngerjap lalu menyambut tangan itu.

"mayuzumi senpai" ucap kuroko yang dibalas dengan senyuman oleh lelaki abu jangkung itu.

"apa yang senpai lakukan disini?" Tanya kuroko hanya basa-basi, ekspresinya terlihat datar.

"menjemput pacar" ucap mayuzumi frontal.

"oh pacarmu di fakultas sastra senpai" dua orang yang dijuluki phantom itu kini berjalan bersisian.

"iya"

"apa aku mengenalnya" Tanya tetsuya, mungkin saja ia tahu pikirnya polos

"iya kau mengenalnya" ucap lelaki itu serius.

"siapa?" rasa ingin tahu tetsuya mulai keluar

Mayuzumi menghentikan langkahnya kemudian menghadapkan tubuhnya hingga tepat berhadapan dengan tetsuya.

"Kuroko tetsuya" ucapnya tanpa ragu sambil menunjuk hidung mancung tetsuya.

"aku" kini tetsuya menunjuk balik dirinya.

"iya" jawab mayuzumi mantap tanpa ragu sedikitpun

"tapi aku tidak pernah merasa jadian denganmu senpai" jawab kuroko dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

"kalau begitu ayo jadian sekarang, kau mau jadi pacarku?" mayuzumi langsung menembak dengan percaya dirinya.

"tidak" jawab kuroko dengan polos, ia tidak sadar telah menghancurkan kokoro mayuzumi, dan ini bukan pertama kalinya, dasarnya mayuzumi bermental baja, terlebih dia sudah berkali-kali ditolak, ia sudah terlatih dengan penolakan-penolakan tesuya.

"menyerah saja, kau sudah puluhan kali ditolak" perempatan imajiner muncul dikening mayuzumi. "jangan terpancing, jangan terpancing, jangan terpancing" rapalnya dalam hati.

"Akashi kun" si kaisar absolute berjalan menengahi, memaksa mayuzumi menyingkir dengan menggeser tubuh lelaki yang lebih besar itu dengan tubuhnya.

"Hoi, jangan dorong-dorong" protes mayuzumi namun diacuhkan.

Mayuzumi yang tak mau kalah kini mencoba menengahi, mengulang apa yang barusan dilakukan Akashi dan saling sikut menyikut pun terus terjadi, tetsuya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah dua orang mahasiswa yang lebih mirip anak SD itu.

"Tetsuya pulang denganku" ajak Akashi yang lebih terdengar seperti sebuah perintah.

"Dia akan pulang denganku" mayuzumi menimpali, tak mau kalah

"Tidak bisa, aku yang mengajaknya duluan" Akashi ngotot, sikap angkuhnya mulai dalam mode on.

"aku yang pertama sampai di gedung fakultas sastra, jadi dia akan pulang denganku" mayuzumi masih tak mau menyerah.

"aku"

"tidak aku"

"kau penganggu, pergi sana"

"kau yang menganggu"

"kau sudah ditolak, ingat?

"tetsuya menolak cintaku, bukan menolak untuk pulang bersama"

"…."

"…"

"…'

Perdebatan itu tak berhenti hingga tetsuya harus turun tangan. "diam!" ucap tetsuya keras namun ekspresinya masih datar, memaksa kedua orang yang asik berdebat itu akhirnya bungkam

"suit saja" saran tetsuya asal namun benar-benar dilakukan oleh mayuzumi dan Akashi, membuat tetsuya makin yakin kalau mereka sebenarnya bukan mahasiswa, tapi anak SD yang terjebak dalam tubuh seorang mahasiswa.

"Yossha, aku yang menang" Akashi berteriak dan melompat OOC, mayuzumi yang tak kalah OOC nya kini tengah ngambek sambil menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

"jaa ne, senpai kami pulang dulu" ejek Akashi sambil merangkul bahu tetsuya, tidak lupa ia dadah dadah pada mayuzumi, membuat lelaki abu itu makin kesal.

.

.

.

"loh kok berhenti disini Akashi kun" Tanya tetsuya heran, rumahnya masih 2 km lagi tapi Akashi tiba-tiba menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah restoran.

"kita makan malam dulu, aku lapar" ucap Akashi yang kemudian keluar dari mobilnya.

"sekalian bernostalgia mengingat kenangan indah kita dulu" sambung Akashi sambil tersenyum tampan.

Tetsuya menurut, toh dia juga merasa lapar. Tidak baik menolak makanan, apalagi kalau makanannya dibayari orang. Pikiran sederhana tetsuya.

"ittedakimassu" tetsuya mulai menyantap makanan yang ada dihadapannya dengan tenang, mengunyah perlahan. Membuat Akashi kini menatapnya lekat.

"kau selalu bisa menggodaku" Akashi menopang dagunya, melihat bagimana bibir peach itu bergerak pelan seolah memanggil minta dilumat. Tetsuya yang fokus dengan makanannya tidak terlalu peduli dengan apa yang diucapkan Akashi ataupun dengan tingkahnya yang hanya menatap dirinya yang tengah makan.

"Akashi kun makan juga, katanya lapar" tetsuya mencoba mengingatkan.

"kau perhatian seperti biasanya" Akashi salah tingkah

Tetsuya memutar bola matanya malas. "ini makan" kali ini si biru muda menaruh irisan daging di mangkuk Akashi membuat Akashi tersenyum senang.

"ayo rujuk" ucap Akashi sopntan, membuat tetsuya mengehntikan makannya.

"rujuk?" tetsuya heran

"kita bahkan tidak pernah menikah" sambungnya datar

"jadi tetsuya mau menikah denganku" Akashi merasa punya kesempatan

"tidak!" jawab tetsuya tanpa pikir panjang

"kalau begitu kita rujuk,, eh maksudku balikan" Akashi melahap daging yang tadi diberikan tetsuya.

"tidak!" ucap tetsuya tak ragu

"bukannya tetsuya pernah merasakan indahnya pacaran denganku, kenapa tidak mau" Akashi masih gencar, pokoknya mala mini dia harus bisa membuat penguin biru muda ini kembali menjadi miliknya.

"aku juga pernah merasakan sakit pacaran denganmu" balas tetsuya polos dan langsung menusuk tepat ke jantung Akashi.

"aku trauma" ucapnya dengan ekspresi datar.

"mana ada trauma ekspresimu seperti itu" Akashi menunjuk wajah datar itu dengan sumpit yang sedang ia pegang.

Tetsuya tidak menjawab, dia terlihat makin fokus dengan makanannya.

"baik, kau boleh menolakku tapi aku akan terus melakukannya sampai kau menerima ku lagi" ucap Akashi dengan tingkat kepercayaan diri 120%.

.

.

.

.

Disalah satu sudut kantin sekelompok lelaki dengan surai pelangi plus si abu tampan yang katanya masa depannya suram dan si bibir seksi berambut hitam tengah berkumpul, tepatnya mendiskusikan sesuatu.

"berapa kali kalian ditolak?" nijimura membuka pembicaraan

"30 kali" mayuzumi pertama kali menjawab yang sontak membuat rival yang kini menjadi coretrekannyacoret. Aomine yang paling besar tertawanya.

"kau sendiri berapa kali, aku yakin kau bahkan lebih banyak daripada aku" ucap mayuzumi kesal pada pemuda raven itu.

"enak saja kau" aomine membela dirinya.

"kalau begitu berapa kali?" desak mayuzumi, rasa ingin balas mempermalukan si raven sudah sampai ubun-ubunya.

"entahlah, aku tidak tahu, yang jelas setiap aku menyatakan cinta dia selalu menolakku" aomine menggaruk-garuk kepalanya tanpa dosa plus nyengir yang membuat teman-temannya ingin melempar botol minuman berjamaah ke arahnya.

"kalau aku mungkin lebih dari 50 kali ssu" kise membuka suaranya. Lagi-lagi yang lain tertawa.

"kalau aku baru nembak 20 kali dan semuanya ditolak" ucap nijimura.

"kalau aku tidak pernah nodayo" ucapan si megane sukses menarik perhatian teman-temannya.

"soalnya aku belum menembaknya sampai saat ini" midorima menaikkan frame kacamatanya.

"hah dasar payah kau" ejek aomine membuat midorima tersulut emosinya

"aku bukannya takut atau payah, aku hanya memperhitungkan waktu yang tepat aho" midorima membela dirinya.

"bagaimana denganmu murasakibara" Tanya nijimura.

"kurasa kurochin tidak akan menolakku" ucap bayi besar itu malas

"kurochin selalu suka dengan pocky yang kuberikan, dia juga pasti akan suka denganku, nyam nyam"

"lupakan dia, dia tidak dihitung" ucap nijimura

"akashiccii bagaimana" Tanya kise, dari semua orang disana jawabn akashilah yang paling ditunggu-tunggu.

"aku ini mutlak, jadi tetsuya tidak akan menolakku" ucapnya angkuh seolah lupa jika semalam dia ditolak mentah-mentah.

"huh, percaha diri seperti biasanya" desis mayuzumi

"intinya kita semua belum berhasil mendapatkan tetsuya, jadi selama belum ada yang menang kita masih punya kesempatan" ucap nijimura panjang lebar.

'biasanya kita bersaing secara langsung, tapi kurasa kita harus memikirkan cara lain agar tidak lagi seperti sekarang ini, kita butuh hasil yang jelas" ajaknya dengan nada berapi-api.

"bagaimana kalau kita bertanding satu lawan satu, yang kalah langsung menyingkir saja ssu" tawar kise pada teman-temannya.

"aku setuju" ucap aomine langsung

"sudah pasti aku yang akan menang kalau melawan kalian, aku selalu unggul ingat!" Akashi melipat tangannya angkuh.

"mulai saja belum kau sudah sepercaya diri itu, adik kecil sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu over percaya diri, kalau tidak sesuai harapanmu rasanya sakit lo" ejek mayuzumi namun tak dihiraukan Akashi.

"begini saja, bagaimana kalau kita Tanya langsung pada tetsuya, diantara kita ber 7 siapa yang dipilih, kurasa itu lebih fair dan kita juga tidak perlu buang-buang tenaga kan" usul Nijimura.

"nembak berjamaah ni" ucap midorima spontan yang membuat ia ditatap teman-temannya.

"kurang lebih seperti itu, jadi bagaimana" balas nijimura.

Teman-temannya terlihat menimbang-nimbang usulan si bibir seksi, bahkan murasakibara yang terlihat tidak peduli pun ikut memikirkan usul senpainya itu.

"setuju!" jawab mereka kompak

"baiklah, saatnya kita mendapat kejelasan dari usaha kita selama ini" nijimura menaruh tangannya ditengah meja, seperti saling menyamangati sebelum mereka bertanding basket, yang lain mengikuti nijimura menrauh tangan mereka bertindihan ditengah-tengah meja lalu menngkatnya bersamaan.

"fight" ucap mereka serentak, sukses membuat seluruh pandangan dikantin mengarah pada kumpulan pelangi itu.

.

.

.

Sabtu sore eksekusi menembak kuroko tetsuya berjamaah pun dilakukan. Para pemuda pelangi sudah menunggu di gedung fakultas sastra, menunggu dengan harap-harap cemas dewi bulan mereka keluar dari gedung dimana kegiatan club sastra berpusat.

Setengah jam belum ada tanda-tanda munculnya si biru muda. Kelompok pelangi itu gusar bukan main, semua mensugesti diri masing-masing dengan mantra "pasti aku yang dipilih" mencoba mneguatkan mental sebelum pertempuran terakhir mereka menangan atau malah membuat mereka hancur kokoronya berkeping-keping.

Lima menit sebelu genap satu jam akhirnya si biru muda muncul. Seperti biasanya ia sendirian. Langkah tetsuya terhenti saat melihat kumpulan abstrak yang amat ia kenal tengah berbaris tak jauh di depannya. Mirip seperti tiang pembatas parker di gedung-gedung mewah.

"kuroko/kurokocchi/tetsu/kurochin/tetsuya" ucap mereka koor.

"ada apa" balas tetsuya sedikit terkejut, melihat mereka sering muncul di gedung sastra buka hal yang aneh, tapi kalau bersamaan dan sekompak ini membuat tetsuya mengaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"satu dua …." Nijimura memberi kode

"tiga,, siapa yang kau pilih diantara kami" ucap mereka serentak, tidak sia-sia mereka berlatih sebelumnya.

"tetsuya yang mendengar pengakuan yang mirip demo itu" Cuma bisa melongo tak percaya.

"pilih tetsuya" ucapan Akashi menyadarkan si biru muda dari mode bingungnya.

"hmmmm" tetsuya terlihat berfikir meski ekspresinya datar.

Sementara ke tujuh orang yang tengah menanti jawaban tengah dag, dig , dug tidak karuan. Mereka tengah menyiapakan tenaga untuk bersorak sekeras mungkin jika dipilih tetsuya, dan memasang pelindung baja anti kecewa jika nantinya mereka tak dipilih.

"aku,,,," tetsuya menggantung kalimatnya, membuat ketujuh orang di hadapnnya berusaha menahan nafas.

"aku…."

"Tetsuya" kalimat tetsuya terhenti saat namanya diucapkan oleh seseorang dibelakang barisan pelangi itu.

Tetsuya tersenyum lalu menghampiri orang tersebut.

"wakatoshi san" ucapnya dengan senyum yang masih bertengger indah diwajah imutnya membuat tetsuya makin imut dan manis.

Tangan mungil itu merangkul lelaki tampan bertubuh tinggi itu. Barisan pelangi yang melihatnya terlihat sangat iri, aura hitam imajiner menguar dari tubuh mereka.

"minna san, ini kekasihku. Ushijima Wakatoshi" dengan bangga tetsuya memperkenalkan lelaki tampan yang ternyata adalah kekasihnya. Membuat para pejuang cinta tetsuya lemah seketika.

"minna, aku duluan ya" ucap tetsuya sambil membungkukkan badan, tak lupa dadahdadah pada pasukan pelangi itu.

"huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" ucap mereka serentak, menyalurkan rasa kecewanya.

END

Gomennesai minna, terutama buat akakuro lovers. Hihihihi

Sorry juga tiba-tiba endingnya yang muncul malah ushijima


End file.
